Dean and sam time
by black-eyed-angel321
Summary: The boys just came back from a hunt and are beaten up really bady especially dean , so sam helps him Slight wincest , i am planning to do a second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Soo this is my first supernatural fanfic , soo please tell me what you think :)

Warning ! a little bit of wincest.

Spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn

The boys just got back from a hunt of a particularly nasty ghost , they both fell on their beds with a loud groan too sore to unpack or even change their clothes.

Eventually they both fell a sleep until it was dark outside.

When sam woke up he saw that dean was still asleep but didn't think anything of it , he left a note saying he was going to get some food just in case dean woke up and started panicking like usual.

By the time he got back dean was still on his bed , he went to check on him to see if he was breathing but he was so it was okay.

Sam just shrugged and blamed it on the ghost , so he left dean sleeping figuring he will eat when he wakes up.

The younger brother got his journal out to document everything that happened as it was still fresh in his mind , john always said "if its not in the journal then it didn't happen".

"Hmm i guess old habits die hard" he murmured as he began writing , mentally deciding he will wake dean up when he finishes writing as dean was the one that got tossed around really bad by the ghost after dean being dean started pissing it off.

Apparently it was the ghost of a mine worker that got killed when he found out that the big bosses were 'skimming of the top' of the workers blood and sweat , and now he was killing the bosses one by one so they knew what was coming for them.

So dean got bumped, bruised , beaten and thrown at every direction in that raw mine .

Sam cringed as he remembered a particularly crunching sound as dean got the wind knocked out of him ,Sam looked up as he heard dean shifting around on the bed as he lay on his front with a groan.

The younger brother wrapped up what he was doing and went to check on dean .

"Hey dean, wake up time to eat" he said as he shook him , dean just swatted his hand away and turned his face the other way , as sam touched dean's back again he noticed how he was actually radiating heat.

"Dude, wake up , come on your burger is getting cold , and i even got you some pie" he added just to see if that would get another reaction , it did.. kind off.

"Mmm , yess pie ,s'good " that all the passed out man said.

Chuckling and shaking his head , he let him sleep more as he went to take a shower because he was feeling really grungy.

Deciding that thats it, he scooped a hand full of cold water and poured it over dean's back , he was surprised by the moan/sigh that came out of his brother , he figured that he was beaten up badly to get that kind of reaction .

"Hey dean, i need you to take off your shirt for me" he said.

"You know i am not into that sammy." he joked.

"So i can see you back . jerk"

"Bitch" his voice muffled by his pillow.

As dean tried and failed to take of his shirt , sam took his pocket knife and just ripped it right in the middle,trying to ignore his brother chiseled attractive back he gasped as he saw his brother's back marked with ugly yellow , green and blue bruises.

"Dude it's like picasso over here , your back looks terrible"

"It feels terrible" dean mumbled again.

"Hold on a second , ill get you something for the pain" he said as he dashed to his duffle bag to get some ibuprofen and some massage oil he had lurking around in his bag since forever.

"Why are you taking forever, princess?" Dean grumbled.

"I'm coming , don't get your panties in a twist" he grumbled back.

As he got back beside dean he made him fully take off his shirt and get comfortable after giving him the pills.

"Now i know the pills may take time to work so i will massage the sore muscles for you so that the blood starts flowing which will make the muscles heal faster"

"Mmm kay.. Just don't try anything.." He couldn't help but tease , sam just smirked knowing his brother's opinion will change halfway this massage.

Heating the oil between his hands and started by the shoulders , as soon as his hands made contact he saw dean tensing his muscles in preparation for the pain to come.

"Dude, you have to relax and try breathing in and out slowly" , he didn't wait for a reply and started again.

Massaging was not that much of a hardship to do for sam ,he remembered Jessica encouraging him to go to a massage 'class' with her , and they enjoyed giving each other massages and specially what happens afterwards , he also remembered how embarrassed he felt when he was the only guy in that class and how all the girls were ogling him.

It was a methodical process, trying to release the tension while transferring it from muscle to muscle and eventually it will disappear leaving the good type of muscle soreness.

He noticed dean groaning/moaning as the pain left his body temporarily, so he took that as a good sign.

Finished with the shoulders he began descending towards the center and lower back.

As He got to the darkest and biggest bruise , dean jumped from his position with a yelp .

"Hey, what was that for ? That hurt like a son of a bitch !" He exclaimed.

"Sorry , sorry i guess I underestimated that bruise , come on i am half way done" he coaxed dean into the previous position and continued his movements.

After about ten minutes He smirked when he noticed dean grinding his hips into the bed and trying to hide his groans by biting his lips , knowing he would also be turned on if dean was massaging him even if he was this sore.

"Do you want me to stop ?" The younger brother asked as he he tried to make his voice serious.

"Umm , no i think um that aah you missed a couple of umm spots" dean mumbled.

Sam felt bad for dean so he decided five more minutes wont hurt and will benefit his brother more.

Five minutes later

At this point dean was morning non stop and he was grinding into the bed like there was no tomorrow.

" " he groaned loudly.

Sam was not immune to the sounds dean was making and he had a hard time keeping his breathing steady and not pressing too hard on dean because of his excitement , imagining all the thing he wanted to do to dean while he was laying down or the things dean doing to him.

"DONE" he announced loudly to stop his train of thoughts.

The regret in dean's "hmmm" was clear as a bell.

"You can lay down on your back now but you have to be careful and not do any jerky movement".

Very slowly dean turned on his back , the result of the noises he was making was evident, he actually had the decency to blush as sam stared at him.

"Well you know you have to do something about this" as he pointed at his pants.

With sympathy sam looked at him as he said " you know i would love to but.. I just said that you have to rest your back, i wont do anything that would eventually will cause more pain than pleasure".

"Just rest now , and i promise when you get better i will do what ever you want for a whole day"

There was a dangerous gleam in dean's eyes as he took in sam's words.

"Its a deal" he said with out hesitation.

"Now come here , lets seal the deal"

As sam leaned down dean gave him the most passionate kiss ever Nd leaned in to whisper.

"You Have No Idea what you got your self into" as he sucked sam's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn

Thaaanks for reading , please tell me what u think and if you have ideas about what dean will do to sam ?


	2. Shower time

Soooo yeah... here is the second chapter

Have fun ;)

Warning : wincest and graphic stuff

Spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn

"Hey sammy " dean started as he unpacked his things from his duffle bag as they just got in the motel , with no cases predicted and with the success if a good hunting trip on their belt.

"Do you know what i hate the most ?"he continued.

"In .. " sam prompted.

"In life dude , i dont know! " dean said.

"Witches, because they are disgusting " sam said proudly with a grin in his face.

"Well , umm yeah" the older said scratching the back of his head.

"But the thing i really hate , like really hate , are 'teasers'" ,at this point sam was searching dean's face looking for clues.

"The thing is i hate being teased , but love the action of teasing other people" dean accentuated the word action , sam just stared at him not knowing where he was getting at , then finally the penny dropped.

"Oh yeah baby boy ,after what you did the other day get your self ready for a whole lot of teasing " the taller brother gulped.

"I am guessing you wanna cash your day of control starting today then?!" Sam inquired .

As it was the evening time , there was no way dean would do that and not benefit from his time to the maximum.

"Of course not sammy , its already half a day wasted" dean dead-panned.

"I am gonna take a shower" he practically sang as he sauntered off to the bathroom.

"You are welcome to join" he added with a cheeky grin as he flung his shirt over at sam.

'I need a shower anyway' sam thought as he started taking off his clothes , and went to join his brother.

Dean was already washing his body , living as hunters made them learn to appreciate the small things in life like hot water for only 5 minutes, or good smelling soap in a grungy hotel room, sometimes they would get lucky just to have a working shower head.

Standing at the doorway looking at his brother for a minute, he admired his lover , even though he doesn't care about what he's eating and doesn't really workout apart from all the fighting they do when hunting , dean was almost as ripped as he was , sam was actually a little bit jealous of that.

He touched the mark that dean left on his neck a week ago and his mouth watered at the thought of marking dean's back.

"Hey you" sam tried being sultry but he thinks it just sounded stupid.

As dean turned , sam could see that dean was really excited about the day to come.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow .. you know , how by the end of the day you will be begging me"

"Umm , begging for what " his voice was barely a whisper as he approached the shower.

"I don't know , i haven't decided yet" he held out his hands for his brother.

He got closer to him ,took him in his arm and leaned in to whisper "maybe I'll have you begging to come or begging to have a moment to rest after i make you come , over and over again" he took his earlobe and sucked on it as he guided him under the spray.

"Hmm" it was a sensitive spot for sam and his knees nearly gave out and the hot water accentuated the feeling.

Dean made sam kneel down as he was about to wash his hair , the position put sammy in the line of dean's cock.

"Don't get any ideas yet baby boy" he chuckled when he saw the gleam in sam's eyes.

He started applying shampoo and massaging it in.

"I really love your hair" he started , " i know i always tease you about it , but i would never allow you to cut it , i love running my hands through it"

"Gripping it tight while I am fucking you from behind, or just seeing it bounce while you ride me"

Sam's breathing could be heard over the running shower , he loved having his hair massaged by his brother , it was too one of his sensitive spots, he saw his brother obvious excitement and that spurred him on even more.

Sam took the chance of having his hands free and reached for dean .

"can i?" He asked.

"Yes you can , sammy" as soon as the words left him , sam's mouth was on him.

"Oh god, baby boy that feels..." His voice husky with arousal , tangling his hands in sam's hair .

The kneeling boy didn't have any words as his mouth was occupied , Dean's cheeks are flushed, and he has his teeth buried in his lower lip, trying to hold back any more sounds that might escape.

"Want me to fuck you mouth , ha sammy? Want me to use that pretty mouth of yours?" Sam's response was just a small nod , thats all he could manage.

Dean's pace is quickening, his breathing becomes heavier . His thrusts are harder now, bruising the back of Sam's throat, cutting off the flow of air.

He fucks into Sam's mouth again and again, eyes locked on Sam's, hips stuttering as he gets closer and closer to the edge, and then he's coming, spilling warm and salty down Sam's throat. Sam groans and swallows, not spilling a single drop.

Dean came so hard he thought he saw stars, he pulled sam up and gave him the most passionate kiss ever ,after they separated sam took the shampoo and started the same treatment his brother gave him .

Spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspsn

Safe to say they didn't come out of the shower until the water became cold and their teeth started to chatter .

Wearing only their underwear, they lay on the bed , sated , holding each other , basking in the presence of each other.

Dean had his back to his brother , with sam holding his hands over dean's chest , just listening to each other breathing , living , knowing that they are in this life together, for better or worse.

After a while dean turned to face sam to see his eyes drooping slightly , sam always had that reaction after taking a shower , the feeling of cleanliness, the content, dean swept his hair from his eyes as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night sammy" was the last thing sam heard before his eyes shutdown .

Spnspnsonslnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnsp

Soo next time we will see what dean has in store for sam ;) ;)

Please please comment if you liked it

And if you have ideas about deans plans


End file.
